The objectives of this contract are to gain knowledge about infection of the nervous system with Borrelia burgdorferi in the Rhesus macaque animal model that would aid in the diagnosis and treatment of human Lyme neuroborreliosis (LNB). This includes: (a) optimizing the current experimental model of LNB in non-human primates; (b) learning more about neurotropism and neuropathogenicity in the expression of LNB, as well as the mechanisms involved; and (c) determining whether long-term infection with B. burgdorferi results in damage to the central and/or peripheral nervous system.